Mi guardián
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Harry vive con su guardián, la persona que le ha cuidado, quien es capaz de dar la vida por él y de quien inevitablemente se enamoró.


**Mi guardián**

**Resumen: **Harry vive con su guardián, la persona que le ha cuidado, quien es capaz de dar la vida por él y de quien inevitablemente se enamoró.

**Respuesta al 2º reto de la mazmorra: Objetos navideños.**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Clasificación**: PR-13

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor.

**Desafío: **Retos Navideños de la mazmorra del Snarry.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Silhermar

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º**

Caminó alrededor de su habitación, con pasos furiosos y ansiosos. Todo había terminado, pero aún sentía en el estomago la desagradable sensación de que había hecho algo malo. No era como si alguien se lo reprochara, ni siquiera él lo había hecho, pero aún así, la molestia estaba presente. Se sentía estúpidamente traicionado, pero sabía que sólo había hecho todo eso para poder alejarse de él. Una escusa barata.

Cuando empezó su romance con ese hombre, lo hizo por la presión de sus amigos y por los constantes acosos de Stephen, porque sabía que no pararían, no hasta que él diera su brazo a torcer, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora, porque a ese joven no podía darle su _**amor**_. Se había aprovechado de las circunstancias y lo había hecho sin el menor arrepentimiento en ese momento, claro que en ese entonces no vio las cosas como ahora, en frio.

Harry era el ser mas estúpidamente complaciente que había, claro, de la lengua para fuera, por que en lo personal, en su fuero interno, odiaba cada una de las cosas que le ordenaban, pero una que otra las hacía, sólo para que siguieran diciendo "mira, él siempre ayuda cuando uno se lo pide" y lo peor es que le salía el tiro por la culata, ponía sus manos en el fuego por personas que no valían la pena y enjuiciaba a las personas que, sabía, eran honestas e incapaces de hacer daño a alguien.

Como Stephen.

Lo conoció en su lugar de trabajo, vestido de manera demasiado burda como para compararse con alguno de sus amigos. Era algo mayor que él, sabía que el chico había vivido lo suyo, a pesar de que no pasaba de los veintiuno. Se hicieron amigos. En menos de tres meses, ya tenía en su celular tantos mensajes de Stephen que su correo personal estaba saturado.

"_¿Cómo estás?"_

"_¿Vas a ir con nosotros al recital?"_

"_¿Vamos a tomar algo después del trabajo?"_

Los mensajes en si no tenían nada malo, pero Harry lo notaba. Cada vez que pasaba a su lado y el chico quedaba embobado mirándolo.

¿Alguien le puede decir a ese chico que mirar el trasero de tu compañero de trabajo es un claro signo de que eres gay?

Era evidente que Stephen no tenía la clase de problemas que tenían muchos otros al tiempo de decir que estaba interesado en un hombre de manera sentimental y carnal. No como él, que pese a que no mostraba abiertamente sus emociones, era del tipo de persona que estaba en contra de las discriminaciones y las hacía notar, pese a eso nadie sabía que era gay. Claro, dejando de lado algún que otro amante ocasional que había tenido en el pasado, cuando aún era un mocoso estudiante de Hogwarts. Sí, su vida dictaba mucho de ser santa, pero nadie debía saberlo.

Su error fue llevar a Stephen a un pub que él frecuentaba. Obviamente el chico, que no había pisado el Londres muggle en su vida, no conocía ningún lugar para divertirse en sus momentos libres y, casi siempre, cuando acababan de recibir sus sueldos. Lo llevó a _Físico, _un lugar privado, que no muchos conocían y el que tenía por dueño uno de los que fue su mejor amigo y amante iniciador. Por que si había algo que siempre iba a recordar, eran las frías y fuertes manos de Cristóbal, que recorrían con evidente lujuria su cuerpo infantil. Cuando aún no sabía que era la próstata y que se podía sentir en el infierno al mismo tiempo que tocaba el paraíso. Su primera vez en brazos de ese hombre maduro y de cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos. Una noche fue suficiente para dejarle claro a Harry que no era más que un iluso que creía que el placer sólo se lo proporcionaría el cuerpo escultural de una hueca mujer, que chillaba su nombre al momento del éxtasis y recargaba su busto sobre su pecho sudoroso. No, eso era cosa del pasado. Ahora sabía perfectamente lo que podía ganar al enredar sus piernas en la cintura de un hombre, que le penetrara de manera fuerte y pareja, sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, luego de ser abierto por un duro miembro envuelto en látex.

Por eso mismo, luego de su tercer Vincent Van Gogh1, se entregó a Stephen que sólo esperaba una oportunidad para estar con él. En honor a la verdad debía admitir que fue el peor sexo que había tenido en su vida, y no sólo por que viera a su amante como en un cine 3D, sino que también por el tamaño, tenía que admitirlo, el chico era chico, y lo peor, no sabía como utilizarlo.

¿Cómo calentarte con un maní en el trasero, que con suerte, se puede mover de un lado al otro? Porque ni siquiera se atrevía a sacarla, en ese momento se acababa la magia, aquella que sólo te proporcionan los efectos alucinógenos del alcohol. El asunto es que su fútil amante terminó a su lado, jadeando satisfecho, mientras él contemplaba el techo de motel de mala muerte al que fue llevado a base de besos y caricias previas a la "noche de pasión". Su miembro, que reposaba inerte sobre su ingle, no se había levantado más que por las manos rápidas de Stephen, porque si fuera por una sensación agradable al sentirlo moverse dentro de él…

Ya no sacaba nada con recordar tal desastrosa noche de sexo con un amante que por un momento creyó que podría ser perfecto. Ahora, sólo podía pensar en que al día siguiente tendría que verlo, y que estaba seguro, le presionaría para que volvieran. El problema era que no sabía a que volverían. Nunca fueron lo que se dice pareja, pero ambos lo asumieron. Stephen porque habían tenido sexo, y Harry porque… bien, él era Harry, no era capaz de destrozarle el corazón al idiota mentecato que le miraría como un perrito apaleado al otro día.

Y claro, lo peor no era eso, sino que Harry amaba a otro hombre, uno que no lo tomaría en cuenta ni aunque naciera de nuevo, por la estúpida idea de que ahora era su "guardián".

¿Cómo puede ser la gente tan estúpida como para creer que por un título se vetan todas las demás posibilidades?

Severus era así. Desde que se quedó completamente solo y sin _**familia**_, se ofreció él mismo a fungir como guarda de Harry, por lo menos hasta que fuera mayor de edad. La única _**esperanza**_ para Harry era que para eso sólo faltaban unos meses. El problema era como conquistarlo, si el hombre aún lo seguía viendo como un chiquillo, y además, había sido el primero en incitarlo a responder a los avances de Stephen.

_— __¿Harry?_

_Se volteó a ver que su guarda había llegado y como sie__mpre, su apariencia le deslumbró. Su túnica gris oscura le hacía ver reluciente._

_— __¿__Cómo te fue? —Le preguntó dejándose caer en su cama._

_—__A mí bien, pero evidentemente tú no lo estás._

_—__Estoy bien, Severus —dijo soltando un suspiro — ¿Algo nuevo que reportar del mundo mágico?_

_Severus vio alrededor de la habitación. Podía notar que algunas cosas no estaban en el mismo lugar que siempre.__ No era que Harry fuera muy ordenado, de hecho, lo que menos presentaba ese cuarto era orden, pero evidentemente rompió varias cosas en su ataque, por que si había algo que Severus pudiera reconocer, es cuando Harry Potter se ponía en su fase de cabrón destructor de domicilios. No quedaba mueble sin tener que ser reparado. Lógicamente eso pasó y Harry había vuelto todo a su lugar. Demasiado ordenado. Muy poco Potter._

_—__Lo sabrías si te hubieras presentado a la reunión que sostuvimos todos los encargados esta mañana._

_— __¡__La reunión! —Dijo poniéndose de pie de golpe —Lo siento mucho, Severus, de verdad lo olvidé por completo._

_—__Lo imaginé —dijo apoyándose en la pared junto a la puerta — ¿Tiene que ver con la cara del señor _Cornfoot?

_— __¿Qué pasó con el idiota ese? —Preguntó de mala ganga, la furia volvía a atacarlo._

_—__Eso mismo __me gustaría saber a mi, Harry —dijo soltando un suspiro —. Se supone que hasta ayer salían juntos, o algo por el estilo…_

_—__Sólo __salíamos de vez en cuando._

_—__No me interrumpas, Harry —le dijo con seriedad —__. El asunto es que hoy llegó al ministerio con una cara muy descompuesta, y se notaba que estuvo bebiendo toda la noche._

_—__Pues no es mi culpa —dijo a la defensiva —__, si él se quiere emborrachar, no tiene por que ser por mí._

_—__Pues estoy seguro de que fue en tu honor. Y si __destrozaste tu habitación…_

_—__No destrocé mi habitación… quería redecorarla —dijo de manera __irónica —. Mira, Severus —dijo soltando el aire —, el idiota trató de engañarme, de que no descubriera su sucio pasado._

_—__No soy quien para juzgar a nadie por su pasado —dijo lamentándose._

_—__Yo… lo siento, ¿Bien? —Le dijo incomodo —__Pero es que no podía permitir que siguiera así._

_—__Dime el verdadero motivo, Harry Potter —le dijo acercándose al joven — ¿Qué fue lo que el pobre mortal hizo para que de un día para el otro lo despreciaras?_

_Harry lo miró por largo rato, pero era incapaz de decirle la verdad, que era por él que no lo quería seguir frecuentándolo, porque sabía, después de tener unos cuantos amantes, que sólo a su lado se encontraría pleno, que sólo con él podría ser feliz, pero también sabía que eso podía alejar por completo al hombre, y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso._

_—__Yo… me gusta alguien, pero ese alguien no nota mi presencia —dijo abatido._

_—__Pues debe ser un completo ciego para no notar al héroe del mundo mágico —dijo con voz irónica, mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la sala. Notando que Harry lo seguía como lo había predispuesto._

_—__Bien, no es como si no me notara, pero sé que él no tiene gusto de mí._

_— __¿Y como puedes saberlo? —dijo sirviendo dos vasos de Fire whisky, dándole uno al chico — Según sé, las personas pueden tener un gran poder a la hora de ocultar sentimientos._

_— __¿Tú lo haces? —Le preguntó interesado, disfrutando del amargo sabor del trago y la chimenea que Severus prendía en ese momento —Quizás no puedas notarlo, pero muchas personas andan tras el ilustre ministro de magia._

_Severus dio un profundo sorbo de su vaso y se quedó mirando el fuego. _

_Ministro de magia._

_Aú__n ahora, dos años después de haber asumido el cargo, no podía creer que de verdad el mundo mágico hubiera estado de acuerdo con la descabellada idea de Potter. _

_El chico llegó un día, simplemente con la id__ea fija de que no había nadie más sensato que él para ocupar un cargo de tal magnitud. Claro, él le siguió el juego a su protegido, pero luego, cuando hizo pública su idea, y que los imbéciles a los que ahora regía habían estado de acuerdo con tamaña idiotez, fue cuando realmente le tomó el peso a todo esto._

_Una cosa era estar al servicio del mundo __mágico, pero otra muy diferente era ser el encargado de las decisiones que llevarían la __**paz**__ en el mundo de los magos, paz que había que reconstruir desde cero, tomando en cuenta que luego de la batalla final contra Voldemort, había demasiadas muertes en el __mundo de magia, como para que las cosas fueran a tomar un orden de un día para el otro._

_—__Las cosas no son como las pintas —dijo volviendo de sus recuerdos._

_—__Vamos, Severus, he visto como algunos de ellos te miran —dijo sorbiendo de su vaso, mirando de reojo as reacciones del mayor —, sé que aprovecharan las fechas para poner __**muérdago**__ en cada una de las puertas por las que tendrás que pasar._

_—__Sería algo digno de ver, que uno de los supuestos acosadores que tengo, según tus propias palabras, se atrevan a tratar de besarme._

_Harry esperaba, en su fuero interno, que Severus tuviera razón, por que sería altamente molesto responder al ministerio, el porque uno de los más destacados Aurores había atacado a un empleado sin arte ni parte._

_—__Me gustaría que habláramos de algo, Severus —dijo con aire serio, recordando bien las fechas — ¿Cuándo termina tu tutoría sobre mí?_

_— __¿Por qué? ¿Ya quieres que te deje en paz? —Preguntó con aire ausente._

_— __¡Claro que no! —Dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose al hombre —Eres la única persona que puedo ver de manera familiar, pero cuando sólo faltan unos días para mi cumpleaños…_

_—__Tu cumpleaños numero dieciocho, Harry —dijo entendiendo las palabras del joven — ¿No leíste tu contrato de semi-adopción, verdad?_

_Harry no tuvo que escuchar nada más, corrió a su habitación en busca de los documentos de los que hablaba Severus. Revolvió los cajones de su cómoda hasta dar con el famoso contrato que le habían hecho firmar el día que Severus le dijo que sería su guardián__. _

_Severus miraba desde la entrada de la habitación, atento a las acciones de Harry, sabía que el chico tenía un gran temor a quedar solo, y lo más probable es que con estas confirmaciones quedara más tranquilo._

_— __¡Veintiuno! —Grito Harry poniéndose de pie, y mirando al hombre con una gran sonrisa._

_Severus estaba seguro que la habitación se iluminó en ese momento, como si un ciento de __**estrellas**__ se hubieran metido por la ventana y ahora rodearan a Harry, dándole un halo mágico._

_—__Sí. Seré tu guardián y albacea hasta que cumplas veintiún años, Harry, no hasta los dieciocho._

_Harry no podía estar más feliz, tanto que no notó su impulso y corrió a abrazar al hombre que le recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero cuidando de no derramar su vaso de licor sobre el joven._

_—__Gracias —dijo de corazón, empezando a planear la navidad, estaba más decidido que nunca a conquistar a este magnifico hombre._

_—__Ahora ¿Me dirás que fue lo que pasó con Cornfoot? _

_Eso logró que la magia que había entre ellos se destruyera de un momento al otro._

_—__El idiota le dijo a unos amigos que era mi novio, y que pronto nos casaríamos. —dijo apretando los dientes._

_—__Que fueran novios es al__go que todos asumíamos._

_—__No éramos novios, salíamos de vez en cuanto. De todos modos eso no de da derecho de poner palabras en mi boca. Nunca me casaría con un hombre como él. _

_— __¿Y con ese hombre que amas sí?_

_—__Con él iría hasta el otro mundo —dijo con voz apasionada._

_Severus sonrió de lado y lo dejó en su habitación, para que Harry pudiera descargar su frustración en paz._

_—__Tengo que volver al ministerio por un par de horas, pero llegaré antes de la hora de cenar._

_—__Te espero entonces —le dijo caminando tras él y viéndolo desaparecer en la chimenea._

_Los meses pasaron, pero no por eso el rumor sobre lo cruel que había sido Harry con Stephen. Harry tenía la __**esperanza**__ de que luego de que pasaran unos estos se acabaran, pero estaban ya en diciembre y las cosas no paraban, seguían diciendo que por su culpa Stephen estaba taciturno y amargado, que arrie__sgaba su vida de manera inconsciente. _

_¡Harry no tenía la culpa de que el estúpido ese siguiera enganchado con él!_

_Obviamente eso no lo tomó en cuenta Stephen, cuando lo encaró en la salida del baño de hombres del tercer piso._

_—__Harry, por favor, tenemos que hablar —le dijo cortándole el paso._

_—__No hay nada de que hablar, Stephen —dijo soltando el aire, molesto por el acoso incesante —, tú y yo no tenemos nada. No tuvimos nada más que una noche._

_— __¿Te desilusioné, Harry? ¿Hice algo que te molestara?_

_— __¡Claro que lo hiciste, idiota! —le dijo empujándolo, al ver como cada vez se acercaba más y más a él. —No debiste hablar de mí, Stephen. No tenías ningún derecho._

_—__Eras mi novio._

_— __¡No era nada tuyo! —le dijo tratando de alejarlo, estaba incomodo por la situación. Además de su mala idea de ir a ese baño, tan poco concurrido._

_—__Pero nosotros estuvimos juntos —dijo con voz lastimera —. Te amo, Harry._

_—__Por favor, déjate de decir estupideces. Lo único que esperas es pasearte conmigo como todos los demás, además, yo no te amo._

_—__Estás siendo muy cruel, Harry —dijo cambiando su expresión de un momento al otro, ahora su mirada se había tornado un tanto psicópata. — ¿No sabes que es una acción muy egoísta por tu parte? —Le preguntó acercándose._

_—__Aléjate, Stephen, no quiero tener que lastimarte —dijo llevando su mano a su porta varita._

_—__No, no, no —dijo quitándosela de manera rápida —. Tú me darás una nueva oportunidad, Harry —dijo acorralándolo contra una de las paredes._

_—__Déjame, idiota —le dijo corriendo la cara para que el má__s alto no le pudiera besar — ¡Ya basta, Stephen!_

_—__Déjame besarte, Harry —dijo acercándolo por la cintura, pero sintió como era alejado de ese cálido cuerpo._

_—__Creo que Harry le pidió que se alejara, Auror Cornfoot._

_—__Severus —dijo Harry acercándose a su guardián que se encontraba sosteniendo a Stephen por el cuello de su capa._

_—__No creo que sea muy bien visto que trate de atacar a otro Auror en las instalaciones del ministerio, señor Cornfoot._

_—__Yo… yo sólo…_

_—__Sí, lo sé —dijo soltándolo y masajeando el puente de su prominente nariz —, pero no permitiré que le ataque._

_—__Es mi pareja…_

_— __¡No somos nada! —Le gritó furioso._

_—__Cálmate, Harry —le dijo Severus, sosteniéndolo del brazo —. Señor Cornfoot, sé por boca de Harry que ustedes no están juntos, y sé que usted sabe que soy guardián de Harry y que por lo mismo no permitiré que atente contra él de ninguna forma._

_Stephen estaba más que furioso. Sabía cosas que ni el mismo Harry sabía, por que no era el idiota que todos pensaban, conocía a ese chico desde __que supo que estaba en Hogwarts y lo vio a la distancia por años. No tenía que ser un genio, luego de conocer al dueño del bar, que es lo que Harry buscaba. Sabía que ese hombre había sido el primera amante de Harry y no permitiría que las cosas le siguieran saliendo tan bien como hasta ahora. No lo permitiría._

_—__Harry esta enamorado de usted, ministro Snape —dijo a bocajarro —, por eso todos los amantes que ha tenido han tenido similitudes con usted._

_— __¡¿Cómo te atreves? —Gritó Harry lanzándose contra él, para tratar de golpearlo con sus puños, sin importarle que pudiera atacarlo con magia. En ese momento su corazón estaba desbocado, su secreto había sido revelado por un cretino, y Severus estaba estático a su lado, sin decir nada, pero antes de llegar a golpearlo, su puño fue detenido por el hombre que estaba a su espalda._

_—__Señor Cornfoot, espero que entienda que lo que acaba de hacer me incluye directamente,__ y por ende mi vida privada —dijo Severus, sujetando a Harry y obligándolo a quedarse a su espalda —. Espero que entienda que por lo tanto, quiero su carta de renuncia en mi escritorio a más tardar en la mañana._

_—__No es necesario —dijo molesto y quitándose su insignia de Auror para tirarla a los pies de Severus, al igual que la varita de Harry —. Quédese con mis cosas, pero que le quede claro que por lo menos yo tengo la satisfacción de decir que Harry estuvo en mi cama, y que lo hice gemir con mis caricias._

_Harry retrocedió negando con la cabeza, no quería mirar a Severus ahora, y quizás nunca más. Tenía que irse de ese lugar, huir como un cobarde. Todo esto era demasiado para él._

_Severus no notó que Harry ya había corrido por el corredor. Sólo miraba al hombre que estaba frente a él y que se había atrevido a dejar el honor de Harry por el suelo._

_—__Fue más bajo de lo que pensé, Cornfoot —dijo acercándose al tipo y sosteniéndolo por la solapa de la chaqueta que portaba —, es un error que no va a cometer nuevamente, claro está._

_— __¿Qué va a hacer? —Preguntó sonriendo de lado — ¿Golpearme?_

_—__No me rebajaría a mancharme las manos con su sangre, señor Cornfoot, pero le dejo claro algo —esta vez se acercó para que al tipo le quedaran claras sus palabras. —No lo quiero ver cerca de Harry nuevamente y espero, por su bien, no vuelva a decir lo que dijo de él frente a nadie._

_Severus soltó de golpe al tipo ese y lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo. Ahora le quedaba enfrentar a Harry, pero cuando se volteó se dio cuenta de que él no estaba atrás como esperaba._

_Ahora entendía tantas cosas. Harry siempre estaba revoloteando a su lado, nunca había sabido de algún amante, aparte de la supuesta relación que tenía con Stephen Cornfoot. Las palabras de Harry sobre "ese" hombre que tanto amaba y que será capaz__ de seguir hasta el infierno._

_Veamos si eres capaz__ de hacerlo, Harry —se dijo para si mismo, recogiendo la varita de Harry que había quedado en el suelo._

_Harry no llegó a la casa que compartía con Severus. No llegó en una semana, pero el ministro se enteró que se encontraba en la casa de los Weasley. No que pensara que podría estar en otra parte, pero se sintió más tranquilo al confírmalo. Había tratado de hablar con él cuando iba al ministerio, pero el chico puso en práctica sus tácticas evasivas y no se permitía ver por él. Ni siquiera le vio cuando dejó unos documentos en su despacho y estaba casi seguro de que estaba utilizando la capa que su padre le había dejado como herencia. No podía detestar más a James en este momento._

_— __¿Señor ministro? —Preguntó Connie, su secretaria, casi escondida tras la puerta._

_— __¿Ha estado Harry por aquí? —Le preguntó sin dejar de mirar los papeles que estaban frente a él._

_—__El Auror Potter vino en la noche, señor, cuando usted se había retirado y dejó los documentos que tiene en sus manos. —le dijo viendo como arrugaba los documentos y los dejaba con fuerza sobre la mesa._

_—__Puede retirarse —le dijo moviendo su silla para que diera la espalda a la mujer y que esta no viera la frustración en su cara. —. Voy a lograr que hables conmigo, Harry._

_Harry llegó a la madriguera cerca de las ocho de la noche. Se sentía cómodo ahí, pero extrañaba errores a Severus y se moría por verlo, pero no podía, no se atrevería nunca a mirarlo a la cara después de lo que el estúpido de Stephen dijo. Aún así, lo que más le dolía es que no pasaría las fiestas con él. Tenía presupuestado que las cosas estuvieran bien para esa fecha, pero las probabilidades no eran muchas._

_—__Harry, tesoro —le llamó Molly, sentada en el living de la casa, se notaba que no había nadie má__s en el lugar. _

_— __¿Cómo estás, Molly? —Le preguntó dándole__ un beso en la mejilla._

_—__Yo bien, cariño —e dijo parándose —, pero hay alguien que te busca y que no parece estar muy conforme con tu actitud, Harry._

_Harry sabía que era Severus, por eso mismo retrocedió para huir nuevamente, pero chocó con una fuerte espalda. Y unas manos conocidas sostuvieron sus brazos._

_—__No escapará__s nuevamente, Harry —le dijo Severus en un susurro, y pudo sentir como el chico se estremecía —. Gracias por tu ayuda, Molly, nosotros nos retiramos. _

_—__Pero…_

_—__Silencio, Harry —le dijo Severus, logrando inmediatamente su cometido —nos vemos —le dijo a la dueña de casa, despidiéndose._

_Harry sintió como era __aparecido__ y luego de abrir los ojos se encontró con la sala de la casa que compartía con su guarda. Sintió cuando Severus se apartó y su cuerpo quedó libre, pero no por eso confortable. Necesitaba tener a Seve__rus cerca, pero no sabía por qué, esa posibilidad se veía cada vez más alejada._

Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar _—l__e dijo entregándole un vaso de coñac, que Harry recibió lo más esquivo posible._

_—__Sé que estás molesto, pero… _

_—__Yo no estoy molesto, Harry. Un poco confundido por tu actitud, sí, pero definitivamente no estoy molesto._

_Harry vio como se sentaba y le vio llevar el vaso a sus labios, no pudo apartar la mirada de sus labios, por lo que no notó como Severus le miraba de reojo. Lo que si vio fue que sonrió de lado y eso logró que levantara la vista y que su cara se volviera totalmente roja al verse descubierto._

_—__Yo… yo debería…_

_—__No irás a ningún lado sin que hablemos, Harry —le dijo al darse cuenta de sus intenciones por volver a escapar —te está__s comportando de una manera muy egoísta al tenerme en la ignorancia y al dedicarte a huir sin dar la cara._

_—__Severus yo…_

_—__Cuando el señor Cornfoot me dijo eso… yo no le creí —dijo mirándolo a los ojos —. Es mejor que te sientes, Harry, no quiero tener que estar mirando hacia arriba para hablarte —vio como el joven seguía sus órdenes y como se dejaba caer en el sillón que estaba frente al hombre —. ¿Sabes? Cuando ese sujeto me dijo eso, mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero ninguna de ellas eran reproducibles —se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala, sin mirar a Harry y poniendo atención en sus palabras. —. No quiero hacerte sentir mal, Harry. Sólo Merlín sabe lo sensible que puedes llegar a ser —dijo con una sonrisa de lado —, pero la verdad es que me hubiera gustado que esto lo hablaras conmigo, no tener que enterarme por los comentarios despechados de tu ex._

_—__No era mi ex —dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando salir el aire —. Lamento que te enteraras así, también. No estaba en mis intenciones el que te enteraras nunca._

_— __¿Por qué? —Preguntó__ con verdadera curiosidad._

_—__Bien, supongo que sabía lo que me dirías._

_— __¿Y qué se supone que te diría? Porque sinceramente no sé lo que decir justo en este momento._

_—__Severus… por favor no me hagas esto… es como rechazarme a mi mismo._

_—__Pero nunca he dicho que te rechazaría. —le dijo llegando a su lado, notando la cara de aflicción que tenía Harry —. Ey, mírame, Harry. —le dijo levantando su cara por el mentón —¿Recuerdas que fue lo que te dije el día que te pedí como mi protegido?_

_Harry hizo memoria, aún sintiendo el tremendo calor que le provocaba la mano de Severus en su cara. Fue cuando lo recordó._

_—__Dijiste que era la parte más importante de tu vida. Y que estarías encantado de protegerme, aún a costa de…_

_—__De mi vida —completó__ las palabras del más joven. — ¿Entiendes esas palabras? _

_— __¿Que soy importante en tu vida? —Preguntó alzando los hombros._

_—__La persona más importante de mi vida —dijo acercando su rostro al de Harry —. Por eso no tienes que mantener en tu cabeza… la idea del rechazo._

_Harry se sintió en las nubes cuando Severus le besó. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando de verdad. No podía creer que su sueño se hiciera realidad._

_…_

_Cerca de dos semanas pasaron en las que Severus y Harry gozaban de su mutua compañía. _

_La navidad traía con ella la ilusión y la alegría de las fiestas. Y las parejas paseaban de la mano en lugares públicos y se alaban unos a otros. Las familias olvidaban las disputas del año y se esmeraban en hacer favores a las personas con las que compartieron cientos de insultos desmedidos. Sí, todo es esta fecha era mágico._

No era diferente para Harry, que estaba ansioso por compartir esta navidad con su pareja.

¡Severus era su pareja!

No había un momento del día en que no recordara al hombre y que se ilusionara pensando en las cosas que podrían hacer más adelante, pero por sobre todo, se imaginaba las cosas que haría en noche buena. Y vaya que serían buenas.

La casa estaba quedándole realmente hermosa. El árbol de navidad estaba decorado con _**esferas**_ de color rojo y verde, le pareció gracioso combinar ambos colores tan de sus casas, pero que también eran tan de navidad. En la entrada de la casa había un pequeño _**trineo**_, tirado por nueve renos que se movían en su lugar mientras la nieve falsa caía a su alrededor, formando un alegre muñeco de nieve que saludaba a la gente que pasaba frente a la casa. En momentos como estos se alegraba de vivir en un distrito del mundo mágico, de no ser así se vería muy raro que en le techo de su casa una banda de enanitos cantaran _**villancicos**_. Se había esmerado en la cena. Un rico pavo cubierto de manzanas verdes y rojas que le daban un sabor agridulce muy agradable. Y de postre un exquisito pastel de _**arándanos**_.

Escuchó como la chimenea crepitaba y se aproximó corriendo, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

_—__Te eché de menos —le dijo besando al hombre que le recibió con los brazos abiertos._

_—__No fue mucho tiempo. Nos vimos hoy en la tarde._

_—__Oh, sí. Ya lo recuerdo —dijo dándose de vuelta y dándole la espalada a Severus._

_—__No te pongas así —le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura —. Ellas__ no son malas. Además, tú mismo me dijiste que esto pasaría probablemente._

_— __¡No esperaba que de verdad pusieran muérdago en la puerta de tu despacho! —Dijo celoso — ¡__Mucho menos que no dijeras nada a eso!_

_—__Por que no había nada que decir. Quedó perfectamente claro que sólo a ti te besaría._

_Harry sonrió al recordar eso. Severus le había llamado a su despacho y cuando iba hacia allá se dio cuenta de la conmoción que estaba centrada en la entrada del despacho de su pareja. Se acercó con cautela y se dio cuenta de que todo el embrollo era una estúpida ramita de muérdago puesta en la puerta de Severus. La ira le embargo. ¿Cómo se atrevían esas malditas brujas –en el amplio sentido de la palabra- a atreverse a planear el besar a SU Severus? _

_La cosa no pasó a mayores, por lo menos no para ellos, por que los demás empleados, apostados a unos metros en espera de ver quien se atrevería a llamar a la puerta, se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Harry, en un acto de completa valentía –o estupidez desde el punto de vista de algunos- se atrevió a aporrear la puerta de Severus, logrando que un furibundo ministro apareciera por ella, y dándole oportunidad a Harry de sostenerlo de la solapa de la túnica para hacerlo agacharse y besarlo de manera fogosa frente a todos._

_Era lógico que luego de eso, y de la mirada maniático asesina que Harry les envió a todos, les quedó claro a todos que no podrían acercarse a Severus sin atenerse a las consecuencias._

_—__Creo que quedó má__s que claro que nadie te superará —le dijo Severus abrazándolo de nueva cuenta y entregándole un bastón de caramelos —feliz navidad, mi amor._

_Harry se volteó feliz, más que feliz y le abrazó con fuerza. No por el regalo, si no porque desde que empezaron esa extraña relación, Severus nunca le había dedicado una palabra de amor. Ni siquiera le había dicho que lo amaba. No con palabras por lo menos, por que sus cuerpos hablaban por si solos._

_Harry estaba seguro de que esta sería una gran navidad. __Bajo el arbolito de navidad, un paquete envolvía un hermoso __**cascanueces**__, que entre sus fauces de madera protegía una hermosa alianza. Alianza con la que Severus esperaría a __las doce para pedirle matrimonio._

_Fin _

1 Licor a base de Absinthe, licor de frambuesa y jugo de limón


End file.
